bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heretic
"The Heretic" is a Lesterin of Air who has taking up the preaching of Makuta Worship. Biography Pre-Game History: The Heretic used to be a priest of Mata Nui, but one day while meditating near the temple of Kini-Nui, he was attacked by a wild Muaka. Having dropped his staff, he tried praying for salvation, and to his surprise, it was a Rahkshi that came to his aid, the Son of Makuta and wild Rahi ultimately killing each other. After that, he came to realise that Makuta was just as powerful a force as Mata Nui was, and that both gods deserved equal respect. Temple of the Light: The Heretic returned to Kini Nui for the first time since his near-death experience many years before. There he encountered a number of beings who were working to repair the temple, and struck up a conversation, trying to convince them that the temple be rebuilt with sections devoted to both Makuta and Mata Nui. He was ridiculed, and the group resumed their work. The Heretic went off on his own, visiting the grave of the Rahkshi that had saved his life long ago. There he was joined by Trauer, who seemed interested in his preachings, and wanted to becone his disciple. The Heretic decided to approach the builders once more, where he struck up a conversation with the priest Karna, debating their differing philosophies. They were soon joined by Skorm, who had made his way up to Kini Nui after suffering a defeat during his battle in Ga-Koro. Descent into Darkness: Skorm, Karna and a number of others - including The Heretic - made their way through a newly-opened rupture in the surface of the earth near the temple. As he made his descent, The Heretic commented on the irony of the situation - the lair of darkness buried beneath the temple of the light. The group discussed the Vault's mysterious contents "the simplest power in the world", before discovering that a pair of Rahkshi - Quick Healing and Density Control - were waiting for them around an upcoming corner. Being attacked by the Density Control Rahkshi, The Heretic managed to disarm it by trapping its staff with his own, leaving it weakened and able to be quickly killed. The company encountered The Abettor, and Skorm, upon requesting entry into the Vault, was deemed unworthy. The Heretic them challenged the behemoth, asking what gave it the right to define the worthiness of others, to which Skorm responded by calling The Abettor "a brute". The mechanical monstrosity responded with uncharacteristic anger, picking Skorm up and crushing his lower body agaisnt the nearest wall, explaining as it did so that it did not decide the worthiness of others, but could recognise it. Deciding to challenge the machine further would be a mistake, yet even more curious than before, The Heretic asked The Abettor how it could tell if someone was worthy or not. The Vault: Before The Abettor could provide an answer, the Piraka Zaktan emerged from within the Vault and confronted them. The Heretic sized up the creature, demanding to know who or what he was. Ignoring him, Zaktan instead questioned Skorm. Thok, Avak, Vezok and Reidak then returned from their trip to Onu-Koro, with a number of enslaved Rahkshi. Surprised to see Rahshi obeying someone other than Makuta, The Heretic asked Avak how he had control of them. Avak instead, commanded his Rahkshi to switch to flight mode and point itself right at The Heretic's chest, before demanding to know what was going on. The Heretic responded by explaining his pilgrimage to the Lair of Makuta, which Avak decided was boring. After that, the other members of the party also offered up their reasons for venturing into the Vault, while Skorm demanded to know what Zaktan had done to him. Appearance and Tools Well-built and handsome, with a square jaw and sparkling violet eyes, The Heretic is the embodiment of male beauty. His armour is green and red, and he wears a heavy silver-grey chain across his neck and shoulders. He carries himself with an air of confidence, and often wears a smug, knowing smile that makes passer-bys wonder if he knows something they don’t. The Heretic carries a stave which he usually uses as a walking staff. However, it also possesses the power to generate temporary stasis fields within mid-to-close-distance of wherever he points it. The staff itself is a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, with three prongs, each one formed of a different coloured crystal – green, red and blue respectively, with a silver shaft. Abilities and Traits As an air Lesterin, he can hold his breath for extended periods of time, and is much faster and more agile than the average being. The Heretic is completely devoted to his newfound beliefs, but has equal respect for those who worship either god, and those who serve neither. He gets frustrated when people outright ignore him, believing that even Makuta’s words deserve a chance to be heard. He refuses to act or think violently, claiming the best way to serve is through words rather than actions. Relationships Allies: * Trauer - his first disciple. Enemies: * TBA Quotes * "Look around you. This temple, destroyed. War in Ko-Koro. Terrorist bombings in Ta-Koro. Rumour has it that there's even a Rahkshi roaming free in Onu-Koro. This island is descending into chaos because the worshippers of one god are being treated like scum by the followers of another." *"So blinded by the light... that you fail to see the darkness inside yourselves..." Trivia * The Heretic was created by NatoGreavesy to test how different players in different Koros would react to such a bizarre, outspoken character who openly preaches beliefs that are generally considered evil. Category:Characters Category:Lesterin Category:Le-Lesterin Category:Evil